The Path to the Secret
by bloodraven13
Summary: This is a series centered around one shots based on my AU story "The Secret." Petunia and Dudley are magical and this will focus on the early years, and possibly into the actual story for scenes that may not fit appropriately into the story. Chapter 1 set in Harry's infancy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be simple 500-1000 words-ish chapters. I find it much easier to do things one day at a time. This is going to be based around the AU for my story, "The Secret". If you haven't read it here's the general consensus: Harry finds out Petunia and Dudley are magical in the 3rd year (Azkaban). Petunia leaves Vernon to teach at Hogwarts and to protect Harry and Dudley (Douglas) better.

This series will be short tidbits of the main series in hopes that they rekindle my writers flame and kick start the main story. Also, in my story Dudley is referred to as Douglas later on as I treat "Dudley" as a nickname and Douglas as his real name. These will be just small scenes that hopefully snowball into full scenes and sequences in the main one.

Mama

Petunia felt flustered as Vernon finally left for work. She was so tired already, and now with two babies it was all the more intense. Vernon had spent the morning slamming dishes and yelling at the two boys as Petunia did her best to calm them. "Can we not simply drop them off at the orphanage or the local bishops office or something for Christ's sake?" "Well, honey, you know Harry is my blood-" "I give no damns! Send them both! I am tired of this unnecessary crying all the damn time!" at this Vernon roughly kicked Harry away from him. Petunia quickly rushed to the infants side, attempting to calm the pained screams.

"Oh, I see how this is? You taking sides with a... a freak?" Vernon screeched as he walked over to Petunia, who was on the floor cradling Harry to her chest. "Vernon he is a baby!" "He's a bloody freak!" Petunia screamed as her husband snatched her by the hair, pulling her to her feet. "Drop the damn baby and be through with him!" Without truly realizing what she did Petunia reached in her blouse and pulled out her wand. "Stupefy."

Instantly Vernon fell back and Petunia looked down to the crying baby in her arms. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she looked upon the infant. She checked the small baby for injuries due to the kick, and was sad to see a bruise forming. Again lifting her wand she healed the baby and cooed to him softly. "Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. What have I gotten myself in with you?" Resting him on the couch and setting Dudley aside she once more used magic to prepare their bottles and send them off to a full belly sleep.

Breathing deeply Petunia walked up to Vernon who still lay on the floor. Running her hand down the side of his face she smiley weakly. "My dear husband, could you ever accept a freak like me?" Already knowing the answer in his terrified eyes she shook her head. "Don't worry, you won't remember a thing..."

Vernon woke with a start. His head felt fuzzy and unsure. "Pet.. Petunia!" He murmured as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. Quickly his wife arrived at his side, "Vernon! You have to go! Did you fall asleep eating bacon again? I'm telling you Vernon I really think you need to get your sugar checked..." She assisted him out of his chair and led him to the door with a kiss. "Have a good day!" Vernon walked to the car, slowly coming out of his faze, but only remembering the boys crying and then waking up. Shaking it off as merely a brush with possibly low blood sugar Vernon made his way to work.

Petunia, finally having a moment, broke down briefly. Tears flowed freely as she sunk to the floor on the side of the couch. This was all too much. Too much for her to take on her own. Hearing movement behind her she saw Harry reaching his hand towards her and babbling. "Oh Harry, I need a moment. Please.." "Mama." Leaning her head back and crying again, this time leaning on the baby's small hand, "I'm far from the woman she was, but I will try."

AN: No guarantee on updates, but definitely expect more because this was wonderful. Like I said, these will be scenes that I imagine happening. Now, I will try and make it in chronological order, so the next one will probably be in Harry's early childhood, with some chances of flashbacks into Petunia's days.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is, another installment towards the path to the original story!

The last two years had not been kind to Petunia.

She spent her days trying to control two very active, _magical_ , toddlers, and her evenings changing her husband's memory. This was _not normal_. And "not normal" wasn't something that she could contain much longer.

Glancing at Vernon across the breakfast table Petunia cleared her voice. "Vernon?" He continued to shove his bacon in his mouth as he spat, "What?" "I… I will be leaving the house today, so I may… not be home when you come home." Looking up from his breakfast he eyed her, "Why is that?" Shifting uncomfortably under his glare she pointed to the two boys who were playing in the other room, "They both have check-ups today. Vernon, I have had it on the calendar for a few weeks now. Did you forget?" Slamming his fork down, he stood. "Bloody hell Petunia! Had I known that having these monsters would be nickeling and diming us I would've put my foot down and said no!" "But Vernon, they don't—". "I'm going to work! Someone has to earn the money to pay for these damn nuisances!" And with that, he was out the door.

Petunia just exhaled loudly. She was tired of him acting like this. The boys are sufficiently cared for and he is well aware of this. She receives a monthly stipend for Harry, and one for herself that comes from the inheritance her sister left her. Vernon merely works for lip service. Her monthly allowances cover the bills three times over, or at least the amount she reports to him. In reality that figure is closer to ten times, but she had been putting away the majority of it to pay for the boys schooling once she realized she had two young wizards on her hands.

Speaking of the little magicians, that was the purpose of the doctor appointments. She was taking them to Saint Mungo's for a check-up. She knew children unknowingly caused magical things to happen, but from her understanding it shouldn't be happening as often as it has been with the two boys. It was an almost daily occurrence.

Petunia arrived at Saint Mungo's with the boys in tow. She dressed them in matching outfits and secretly smiled at herself. This was one of the few times she could do this. Vernon hated it so much that she had to hide the extra clothes she would buy under the stairs.

"Douglas and James Dursley?" A voice called. Petunia looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet and stood. Grabbing the two boys she walked back with the nurse. "What brings you and your boys today?" "I've been experiencing some over active… um… accidental magic discharge I suppose?" "From the boys?" The nurse says as she glances back at the toddlers. "That's amazing! You must be so proud!"

In the room the doctor greets them and nods for the nurse to leave. "So I hear you have some overactive toddlers?" Laughing lightly Petunia shakes her head, "Beyond over active." The doctor began examining the boys while he spoke, "How often is over active?" "Almost daily for both of them." Looking shocked the doctor looked at her. "Daily? Each?" Looking at the boys he just smiled, "Merlin's beard you must be proud!" "Proud is not the right word, I think." Looking at her now he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Doctor, my husband is a muggle." Immediately his face fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" "No, no. Don't be! I love him, it's just… magic has left a sour taste in his mouth and I'd prefer to keep this from him, at least until the boys are older…" Still frowning the doctor stood up. "Well, we can always put a temporary limiter on…" he trailed off. "However, it may not work all the time. You would still have the possibility of magic happening, but the frequency will dramatically decrease. Most children don't show any other signs until the limiter fades out prior to their 11th birthday, but since you're experiencing it daily, from these two beautiful twins, I'd expect you to see it again."

"Very well. I'm confident with the limiter being placed on both boys." The doctor then proceeded to withdrawal two suckers from his pocket, along with a vial. He dipped the suckers in the liquid and handed a suck to each boy. They greedily ate and suckled them. "You know, had they not been twins, I would've sworn your son to be Harry Potter." Petunia chuckled nervously, "You don't say? He he… yes, he got that in an unfortunate fall."

Petunia arrived home minutes prior to Vernon. Both boys were asleep in their room upstairs when he walked in. "You're home? Good. I was afraid you'd be out all day." Petunia smiled as she grabbed his coat. "The appointment ran well." "Good. Now Petunia, I expect dinner on the table in an hour. We're going to have company!" With a gleeful chuckle Vernon pranced towards the living room. "Marge is coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia was at the kitchen table when the post entered through her front mail slot. Hearing a thud she walked to pick it up. The two boys were napping and she had just settled down for a simple cup of coffee.

"Lets see… electric bill, gas bill, mortgage… a… a letter?" Setting the bills and other mail on the counter she looked at the plain envelope. "Ms. Petunia Evans-Dursley". Opening the letter she was quickly shocked.

 _Petunia,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, but fear it may not._

 _I want you to be aware that if things are to continue per the norm, certain liabilities will take their hold. It is in your best interest to meet me at the leaky cauldron, tomorrow, at 9pm or risk consequences most severe._

 _S_

Petunia's voice was caught in her throat. This was unexpected, and unknown. Dumbledore was explicit in stating that no one would know their whereabouts, yet here she was, facing this unknown person. Should she stay? Should she go? What witch or wizard would send this via regular post? Her eyes squinted. She had an idea, and anger quickly filled her.

"Vernon, I have a book club tonight." Petunia said as she grabbed her coat out of the closet. "Oh yes. Book club. How lovely." Vernon said as sat in his armchair. "The boys are with Ms. Figg." "Oh yes. Lovely." "Go to bed Vernon." She said as she closed the door, well aware the potion she used would send him to bed without a second thought.

She arrived at the leaky cauldron via apparition. She took her seat at the bar when the bar keep walked over. "Ms. Evans?" She nodded, acknowlaging her maiden name. "He said to meet in room 4." And winked. She smiled and walked towards the stairs.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Come in." She opened the door to a dark room and took a tentative step inside. "Shut the door." Closing it behind her she gripped her wand. "Do not take me lightly." She said daringly, "If you intend to do anything I swear-." "Don't take me for a fool, Petunia, I'm well aware of your abilities." Her blood froze. "Severus Snape!" Instantly her want was directed in the dark room. "Lumos!" Instantly the room was illuminated at the end of her want and Severus was there at its end.

"There is no need for that. I came here to be of service." "I want NOTHING from you! You failed and my sister is dead because of you!" "Don't you DARE blame me for her death. The moment I was aware I took off to find Dumbledore. I fulfilled my duty to you. Had I not done what I had done it would have been you to-." "Enough! What do you want Snape?" "I am aware you have the boy in your home."

"And? I am his only living family, it would make sense he is with me." "Do you treat him well?" "Excuse you?" "Answer. Do you treat him well?" Petunia lowered her wand in shame. "Vernon makes it difficult, but yes I do treat him like my own son." "Hmm. How old is he now?" "Almost four." Severus walked over to the bed. "His memories will begin to solidify soon." Sitting down he patted the bed. "This cannot continue." Taking a seat in the chair at the desk, Petunia sat. "What do you mean?" "The Dark Lord has not been vanquished for good Petunia. You know this." Nodding her head solumly she allowed Severus to continue.

"He will come back, and when that does happen you will be called into play." "Snape, I have no intentions to allow him to hurt Harry." "Nor do I, but if you continue to treat him like this, he will grow to love you and the Dark Lord will use this. The weaker your connection, the less likely that he-who-must-not-be-named will tap into it to find Harry. He must believe that Harry is with Dumbledore."

"What are you saying, Severus?" "You need to teach him to hate you. You need to be the very last thing on his mind."

When Petunia arrived home that evening she spent the majority of it crying on the couch. Her flesh and bone, the only link left of her sister, needed to hate her. She wasn't sure how to do it to be honest. She loved the child and went out of her way to make sure he felt loved, regardless of Vernon. Just the other day she had the two boys in their matching overalls and having the time of their lives at the park.

Walking over to the cupboard under the stairs she pulled it open to look at the clothes she had stacked in there. It was almost comical the way the cupboard was set up. Clothes on the shelves and a few toys in the corner, along with a pillow and blanket on the bottom. It was almost reminiscent of a small bedroom. Brief laughter turned into a moment of realization. She could start here.

It was big enough for him to sleep in, which is really all he needed. This would provide the first step for her to separate herself from Harry. If he was physically away maybe she could make this work. She went to work quickly dusting the small room and adding a small bed. Yes, this would be his room starting tomorrow. Wiping the dusty tears from her eyes she smiled, "Please forgive me Harry, but I need you to hate me."

"Vernon?" Petunia said as she sat down with her coffee. "What is it?" "I've been thinking lately," "That's a dangerous thing Petunia." Holding back scoff she continued, "I don't think it's fair for Douglas," "Dudley. I've told you before a hundred times. I like for him to be called Dudley." "Right, I'm sorry. As I was saying, I don't think it's fair for Dudley to have to share a room with Harry." "Well Bloody hell, it's not fair for me to share a house with the damn brat, yet here I am." "Well, Vernon, I was thinking about moving him to the cupboard under the stairs."

It seemed time had stopped for Vernon and glee suddenly filled his eyes. "Under… under the stairs?" "Yes. It's not fair for him to take up all this space when he's not even your son." "Oh Petunia!" Vernon said as he rushed up and embraced her, "I've been waiting for you to see my side." And with that Petunia sighed. Of course Vernon would be happy, but how could she?

AN: So that's my take on how she became an asshole to Harry. Of course it's not cannon, but hey, this is my story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
